Crayola Love Letter
by mctwisps
Summary: A cute little fic about Sasuke and Sakura during coloring time at school. Please enjoy :  R&R! Rated K .


**A/N:** _I thought this would make a cute little romance story. Now note the characters of Sasuke and Sakura, and even Naruto are all quite young. Around 7 or 8. So this will be rated K+ for kids. :] enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not, and nor do I claim, to own any rights to the characters, terminology, setting, or the anime itself. They are all the wonderful creation of Misashi Kishimoto.

**Crayola Love Letter**  
_Ashuurii_

The sun shone down on the Ninja Training school that day. That fateful day that would change the lives of two innocent children forever. Inside a classroom where youngsters were in training to become genin and join a squad with some of their fellow classmates, sat two little oddballs, and one even odder.. oddball.

It was coloring time for the kiddies, and this very odd oddball was Uzumaki Naruto. He was a rambunctious little tike, with spiky blonde hair, and blue eyes that lit up like the sky on a sunny day. He was loud, obnoxious, messy, and had too much energy that just couldn't be contained.

"BELIEVE IT!" He shouted as he ragingly scribbled with an orange crayon. But this story, is not so much about Naruto, as it is about a pair of opposites that soon attract.

A little ways away, sat a tiny girl with pink hair and eyes the color of jade. She giggled as the boisterous sound danced to her tiny ears, and she continued coloring with her pink crayon. She was one of the little oddballs, her name was Haruno Sakura.

The classroom hummed with tiny voices and the low scribbles of crayons meeting paper. Until the bell rang and it was time to be dismissed.

"Uhm… S-Sakura-chan..?" A young boy stammered as he nervously looked down at the small girl.

Glittering emeralds met stony obsidian, and a warm joyful smile lit up her face.

"Oh hi there Sasuke-kun!" She beamed as she blushed a bright pink and quickly covered her picture she had been coloring profusely.

"Uh.. uhm.. uhm.. HERE!" The boy shouted as he all but pegged the folded up paper card at her before making a bee-line for the door.

Uchiha Sasuke was oddball number three. His family was a prestigious clan known throughout the village. He was a tall boy for his age with pale skin, and dark raven hair that spiked out abnormally. His eyes were a cold stoney black. In a few years they'd be a deep crimson with tomos. This was the gift of the sharingan, a trait given solely to the Uchiha clan.

Sakura was flustered and confused as she watched her friend take off so quickly. Her attention was brought back to the paper card that fell softly on her desk. It was addressed to her in sloppy black crayon.

"_For:_** Sakura-hime**." It read. Anxiously she delicately unfolded the paper card and blushed a deep deep red at the sight before her. Drawn a little sloppily on the paper, was a big red heart with a chibi Sakura and a chibi Sasuke with neko ears holding hands inside it. But it was what was across the bottom of the picture that caught her eye and made a smile brighter than the sun beam across her face.

"_**I love you.**_**"**

As quick as she could Sakura folded up the card again, and placed it in her school bag for safe keeping. Addressing her own card quickly, she hastily ran out the door trailing after Sasuke.

**xXx**

"Did you have a good day at school Sasuke?" Mikoto, Sasuke's mother asked sweetly as she prepared a snack for him.

"Hn. It was okay as usual." He said grimly as he replayed the scene with Sakura in his head. He felt like a coward for running away so quickly.

But just as he was digging into his plate, a soft knock echoed through the room, followed by a meak voice.

"Uh-uhmm.. e-excuse me? Does Sasuke-kun live here?"

'_Oh no! It's Sakura-chan! WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO!'_ Sasuke's thoughts were in a whirlwind. He'd never expected her to follow him home! He was trapped! Trapped in his own house!

"Why yes he does dear, and who might you be?" Mikoto asked softly as she encouraged the girl to come inside with a warming smile.

"O-oh I'm uhm… uhm.. Haruno Sakura ma'am." Sakura replied politely with a cute little courtesy and a beaming smile.

"Well I'm very pleased to meet you Sakura dear, I wasn't aware Sasu had any friends… he never brings any over to play." Mikoto said bewilderedly as she gave the tiny girl a once over and then beamed a warm smile. "And my what an adorable young lady you are! Sasu you never told me you had such a cute little friend!" Mikoto's soft giggle echoed the room as Sasuke blushed a furious red.

"Mooooom! I told you not to call me Sasu! It's Sasuke! And I do so have friends! You're just too embarrassing." Sasuke glared at her.

Sasuke's blush turned redder, if that was even possible, as Sakura began to laugh softly.

"Well I'll leave you two to play. Behave and be nice Sasu-kun." Mikoto smiled as she ruffled her son's hair and all but floated out of the room.

A dead silence filled the room and curiously Sasuke managed to muster up the courage to look at Sakura. What he found was the timid girl he'd known for so long, blushing as pink as her hair, and rocking on her heels gently.

"I guess… you opened my note…?" Sasuke asked delicately. This was after all, a very delicate matter. It must be executed strategically. It must be coordinated like a true ninja!

"Yes… but you ran away so quick.. I didn't get the chance to give you mine…" Sakura squeaked as she gently placed her own paper card on the table and quickly kissed his cheek before running high-tail out the front door.

Sasuke turned so red he thought he might pass out. After he managed to regain his composure, he carefully unfolded the note that was neatly addressed to him.

'_Girls always have such neater handwriting…'_ He thought as he opened the card, only to find a picture of Sasuke and Sakura sitting under the stars, with a small red heart between them. What he read next did something to him that had never happened before. In pink crayon, was neatly written the words, _I love you Sasuke-kun._

He folded up the note and closed his eyes, as a soft pink blush filled his cheeks, and slowly, a delicate smile lit up his face.

_The End._

**Me: Wasn't that just adorable? :3  
Shane: [sniff sniff] T~T  
Me: Awwww Shane are you crying? D:  
Shane: It was just so beautiful T~T [sniff sniff]  
Me: [pats his back] there there… he has such a sensitive soul c:  
Shane: T~T I just have a lot of feelings…  
Me: Well anyway :D I hope you all enjoyed it!**

_Read and Review pl0x. But if you do review, please leave nice comments, constructive criticism is welcomed. Any negativety is greatly discouraged. Thank you!_

Ja ne!


End file.
